Halo 2: Serious mind
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Does the prophet have an index and plan to use it? On your body.


The owner woke up and saw a red circle on the ceiling of some underground areas. He saw him being lifted by a tentacle and he was taken to the head of a huge creature: Gravemind.

Cortana: "What is that?"

The owner was in front of Gravemind's head, a mass of squat. It speaks in a deep, thick voice.

Gravemind: "I...? I am a monument to all your sins."

As Gravemind said, it can exhale flood spores. The two tentacles brought a struggling Thel'Vadamee.

John-117: "Relax. I would rather not screw this up."

Thel'Vadamee: "Devil!"

Gravemind makes a loud voice and instructs the owner.

Gravemind: "This is the machine and the nerves, and its thoughts are over." (A tentacle wraps around the head of the Master Chief, then says 'Vadamee) "This is just the body and the faith, and it is even more confusing." (Invert Arbiter )

Thel'Vadamee: "Kill me or release me, parasite. But don't waste my time talking!"

Gravemind: "There are a lot of topics. I have heard. Through rock, metal and time. Now I will talk, you will listen."

It triggers two tentacles, one wrapped around a red monitor and the other merged with an infected regret prophet.

2401 Penitent Tangent: "Greetings! I am 2401 Penitent Tangent. I am installing monitor 05."

Regret struggled because of the pain.

The prophet who regrets: "I am the prophet who regrets, the highest member of parliament... the rank of the covenant!"

2401 Penitent Tangent saw the principal.

2401 Penitent Tangent: "A picker? Here? Finally! We still have a lot of work to do. If you want to control this outbreak, you must activate this facility!"

The prophet who regrets: "Leave in place! Nothing can be done until my sermons are completed!"

2401 Penitent Tangent: "Incorrect. The successful use of this device is recorded as 1.2 trillion analog and one actual. It can be turned on as needed."

The prophet who regrets: (to the arbitrator) "No one of the objects left by our lords is as worthless as these gods!" (Shouting) "They know nothing about the great journey!"

2401 Penitent Tangent: "You don't know anything about containment! You have proven to completely ignore the most basic protocol!"

Gravemind: "This 'containment'..." (giving a disgusted anger) "And this 'great journey'... is the same."

It lowered its tentacles and regretted screaming fear.

Gravemind: (to 'Vadamee) "Your prophet has promised you to be free from the existence of fate, but you will not find salvation on this ring.

The people who built this place knew what they did. Don't misunderstand their intentions, otherwise everything will die like before. "

Just then, 'Vadamee stopped struggling on the tentacle. He stared at Gravemind with a little curiosity.

John-117: "This is right. Halo is a weapon. Your prophet made a big mistake."

Thel'Vadamee: "Your ignorance has destroyed a sacred ring, the demon. It won't hurt the other."

Gravemind: "If you don't hear the truth, then I will tell you. There is still time to stop the key rotation, but you must first find the key." (In turn, each) "You will search for a possible place, you will search for another Destiny made us meet the enemy, but this ring will make us... brother."

Master and 'Vadamee disappeared in the transmission ring. Diluted into black, faded into high charity.

A group of covenant ships attacked each other outside the high charity. On the sidewalk outside the conference hall, the Jiralhanae Honor Guardsmen guards the gates of the Unggoy and Kig-yar thugs.

The prophet of the truth: "All of us are very concerned."

Cut into the parliament hall. A series of Jiralhanae Honor Guardsmen are eye-catching. An Unggoy photographer focused the holographic camera on the truth because he provided his propaganda and the benevolent prophet watched from the side.

Prophet of Truth: "The release of the parasite is unexpected and unfortunate. But there is no need to panic. In fact, this is a moment of joy. All the covenants should taste the moment." (Improved the index) "Because of the divine idol It has been discovered. With it, our path is very clear, we enter the sacred transcendence guarantee! The great journey is nearby..." (Unggoy noticed that the master appeared outside the air behind him)" ...no, even without floods, you can stop it!"

The chief looked down at the shocked Unggoy.

John-117: "Hey."

Unggoy yelled, opened his Needler, and ran away. The chief grasped Needler and aimed it at the truth. Two Jiralhanae Honor Guardsmen protect their prophets with their spears.

Prophet of Truth: "Kill the Devil!"

The Prophet and some Jiralhanae escaped by gravity, leaving two Jiralhanae.

Internal work

Cortana: "The beast! The faster you kill these Brutes, the better." (The chief killed a barbarian.) "They don't have a shield generator, but take them away before they come out... This is daunting!"

Several Unggoy appeared from the indoor side door to support Jiralhanae. Soon, the master killed all the covenants in the room.

Tartarus (speaker): "The devil has penetrated into the parliamentary chamber?! Protection level! Seal the exit!"

Cortana: "Oh, I don't think so."

The side door opens and releases the waves of Jiralhanae and Unggoy to the chief. After a long battle, the chief can kill all the covenant units in the room:

Cortana: "Put me on a pedestal near the door."

If you are close to where the truth is:

Cortana: "They locked it from below. There is a door at the other end of the room."

Sparta is close to the door, and Cortana's hologram appears on one of the two pedestals.

Cortana: "The prophet, the truth. He has an index! You must take it from him. Let me enter these doors. (The door opens) Go! If I stay in the network, it will be easier to track the truth."

If the player continues to wait:

Cortana: "Don't worry. You can pick me up later."

In the battle of many Jiralhanae and Unggoy, the master included Unggoy Heavy, which operated the plasma turret, and eventually entered the ledge of Thel'Vadamee, which was tortured and imprinted with shame. Here, more covenant forces, including Kig-Yar, are trying to stop the progress of the Spartans. The acceleration will soon arrive from the gravity lift at the far end of the ledge. Eventually, a group of three Jiralhanae arrived, one with a red flag attached to its seat belt.

CortanaCOM: "Attention to the captain, this is a brute force shot!" (Please note that Brute Shot's Brute Captain first appeared in the legendary Council Chamber.)

The chiefs quickly killed all the covenants.

Cortana: "The truth is passing through the lower floors of the tower. I will reverse this Grav Lift. Drop, trying to cut him off."

If the player stops:

Cortana: "It's safe, really. Just getting involved."

If the chief continues to wait:

Cortana: "After the gimmick in Cairo, I know that you are not afraid of height."

If the chief is still stagnant:

Cortana: "Well, I won't watch. See you at the bottom, okay?"

The chiefs shot down the gravity boost, killing a pair of surprised Unggoy and Kig-Yar, and entering another corridor. More covenant forces have emerged.

Brute (speaker): "Strengthen all the ways to hold the pen. Kill the demon!"

Cortana: "They are stepping up their patrols. Keep sharp."

The chief entered a cross section, but the two left and right doors were locked and he moved on.

CortanaCOM: "Wait a minute! I am reading the Marine IFF transponder. The signal comes from somewhere below your location."

The chief defeated another group of covenant forces in the hallway, as well as the three-person Kygal, who entered the cross section before Sparta.

Cortana: "There is another elevator in the next room."

He left and found a two-story room with a gravity lift, guarded by a group of Jiralhanae with Kig-Yar support. The total length eventually eliminated them and reached the elevator on the lower floor.

Cortana: "Here, the chief. Jump in."

The chieftain raised the gravity. He passed a level, warned a pair of dozing Unggoy and a Jiralhanae, and continued down. He immediately passed another level and saw a dead Sangheili Honor Guard Ultra with an energy sword next to it. He finally reached the bottom and was guarded by a Jiradhanae who betrayed the Spartans.

KotanaCOM: "There are two groups of Marines in the detention area. I will zero their position, you will be neutral guard... quietly."

The host fought the Covenant soldiers in the room and successfully killed them, as well as several soldiers who arrived from the lower level of the detention center.

Cortana: "The chieftain, come to a lower level. The Marines are inside, guarding the guards."

(Note: Sometimes, Cortana will let you first release the intermediate Marines)

The chieftain fell two levels, clearing the guards outside the gate and entering the barge. He met a patrolling Jiralhanae, who returned to him and the four sleeping Unggoys, and the chief ambushed the careless contracts and destroyed them. Once all the enemies have died, the double-handed ship door will be unlocked, and the Marine Corps prisoners will use their fallen Covenant weapons to arm themselves.

Cortana: "Listen, Marines! The Chiefs are hunting the Prophet and you will help him kill it."

Ocean: "Sure!"

Either

Marine Corps: "There is no point here!"

Cortana: "There are still a group of Marines, chiefs."

The squad left the barge and was immediately attacked by more intermediate covenant guards.

Cortana: "The chieftain, come to a medium level. More guards, be prepared."

The team has been suspended at a medium level and released a second group of Marines who once again armed their own weapons with a fall.

Cortana: "This is all the Marines, the Chiefs. Well done."

CortanaCOM: "We will leave here in the same way as entering the center - Central Grav Lift."

CortanaCOM: "Hostile reinforcements on the elevator!"

A large covenant unit landed under gravity lift and a plasma turret was placed around the platform. The team was promoted to the highest level and, after the struggle, managed to kill all the covenants.

Cortana: "The elevator is clear. Go ahead."

The Marines walked into the elevator one by one to leave the area.

If the player stops:

Cortana: "We must pursue Truth, Chief. Go into the elevator."

The chieftain entered the elevator and was taken to the waiting room of the Marine Corps. The Honor Guard Ultra Sangheili, seen from the front, is still lying on the ground.

Prophet of Truth (speaker): "Don't be afraid, my brothers! The sacred idol is safe. It is Tartarus and his Brutes who took the Icon from the flood, for which we thank them."

CortanaCOM: "Great! The truth is playing on the move. This will make it easier for him to track."

Three Sangheili ran out of a nearby door from the flame of a Yanme'e spear. The team eliminated them and entered through the open doors. They continued into the hallway, walked past another dead Honor Guard Ultra lying on the floor, met a pair of Sangheili Honor Guardsmen, and fought a few Jiralhanae and another Yanme'e. After all the covenants died, another group of Yanme'e came out of the door and attacked the team. The team wiped them out and reached the cross section of a dead Mgalekgolo. The team continues to the next corridor.

The prophet of truth (speaker): "The elites fail to protect the prophet and do so, putting our lives at risk. Don't let the soldiers forget his vows," you guarantee our safety by faith, and we find the path. ''

CortanaCOM: "I found the truth outside the tower, Chief. There is an exit nearby - hurry!"

The team entered another corridor and saw a pair of Jiralhanae and a group of Kig-Yar attacking three Sangheili Honor Guardsmen. They managed to eliminate the covenant of the war and proceeded, passing through another dead Mgalekgolo as they left the area. They entered another area and were patrolled by a pair of living Mgalekgolo, who were eventually eliminated by the Chiefs after struggling.

Prophet of Truth (speaker): "With my blessing, Brutus now leads our fleet! They demand you allegiance, and you should give it."

CortanaCOM: "You don't believe in the number of killing systems that the Covenant abandoned around me. Don't worry, it's very sloppy. I guess they never expected hostile intelligence to penetrate their networks from within."

The door in front of the team opened, revealing a confrontation between Sangheili Honor Guardsman and Jiralhanae waving the energy sword on the top platform of the Valley of the First Valley. The team canceled the duel winner and the distant Kig-Yar sniper, continued down and found more Sangheili fighting Jiralhanae under the deployable watchtower. A group of Yanme'e flew down to attack another Mgalekgolo on the lower floor, but was quickly intercepted by a pair of Sangheili Rangers. The team tilted up to find a door, guarded by a Jiralhanae. They destroyed it and left the valley. Behind the door was a wide, long staircase with purple blood. They are going downhill.

CortanaCOM: "The Covenant has just destroyed two of their own ships! And I heard reports of small arms shootings throughout the fleet."

Prophet of Truth (speaker): "The creature of the Covenant: the road is wide, we will walk side by side!"

The team quits and finds the gravity conveyor. They walked in and began to communicate to the other side. The leftmost void broke and the UNSC In Amber Clad appeared.

In Amber Clad flew over his head.

Prophet of Truth (speaker): "Happy! All your hard work and the reward of all sacrifices are in sight."

When the sound of Amber Clad fell, the team reached the other side.

Cortana: "Hailing...no response. She hit another tower in front of our position. I will always try to contact, but I have not recorded any signs of human life."

Kig-Yar Sniper noticed the team and they quickly eliminated it. A pair of Unggoy and a pair of Sangheili turned the corner to attack the team. Soon, two Jiralhanae appeared in Sangheili and opened fire. The team eliminated the Covenant forces and arrived at the first sky garden. The fierce battle between Jiralhanae Honor Guardsmen and Special Operations Sangheili raged. The team eliminated the troops and a pair of Sangheili Rangers appeared from the tower. After cleaning up the area, the team continued and encountered another gravity conveyor. Several Unggoy and Sangheili appeared, one of them waving an energy sword and began shooting the other side of the two Jiralhanae-led Kig-Yar, who moved to the side of the Sangheili-led force. The team eliminated all the covenants and entered another door leading to the middle tower. A group of Yanme'e flew in a narrow corridor, not knowing the existence of human beings.

Prophet of Truth (speaker): "At this time, the Council is gathering on Halo and seeing the Icon being protected."

Brute (speaker): "Rise, pack brothers! Knock down the elite!"

Prophet of Truth (speaker): "Some people say that this day will never come. What do they have to say now?"

Brute (speaker): "Once the tower is clear, we will drive from the lower floor!"

Continue down the corridor and the team reaches a small area with a gravity lift in the middle and plants on the lower level. Yanme'e and Sangheili Rangers fly in narrow spaces and shoot each other. Sangheili Honor Guardsman and Special Operations Sangheili provided support for the fire, but were quickly intercepted by a pair of Jiralhanae and two Kig-Yar. The team cleaned the area and entered another narrow corridor. After exiting the middle tower, the team found another gravity conveyor.

Prophet of Truth (speaker): "I have heard of Oracle, which confirms our deepest hope. The great journey begins with the aura."

Brute (speaker): "The elite are returning to the mausoleum. Fool! Their arbiters can't do anything for them now!"

The prophet of truth (speaker): "Who would doubt the prophet? What did they predict that they have not yet achieved?"

They went to the other side and reached the second sky garden. Panic Unggoy bypassed it and was quickly attacked by a violent Jiralhanae. The team killed all the allies and continued on the next gravity conveyor and entered a door. Now at the bottom of another wide and long staircase, the UN Security Council forces were attacked by three Jiralhanae, who filled the air with grenades shot in the storm. As they move up the Jiralhanae, they move up and they reach the top door and reach the second Valley of Tears. One Sangheili defended himself from a Jiralhanae and a Kig-Yar sniper, while another Jiralhanae attacked a pair of Unggoy near the pond below. There are several Unggoy nearby, trying to resist Jiralhanae. The opposite door opened, three Sangheili, one of which was Honor Guardsman, and one Unggoy Heavy with fuel rods, which opened fire on UN Security Council forces and Jiralhanae. Expanding the valley, the team climbed the slope, met two camouflage numbers wielding swords, and then several special operations forces. After destroying the troops, the team entered another door into the area held by the covenant led by Sangheili. Sangheili and several Unggoy patrol the area.

Whether the team silently killed the covenant, they continued to enter the next room and met with more patrolling Sangheili and Unggoy, all of them special operations forces. Soon after, a Jiralhanae and two Kig-Yar attacked the area from the opposite door. The forces led by Sangheili were destroyed in the crossfire before the covenant led by humans and Jiralhanae turned their attention to the other side. The team eventually won and opened next door. They found the long bridge leading to the arbiter's mausoleum. On the team side, a group of Jiralhanae supported by Kig-Yar snipers launched an attack on the Sangheili position in the center of the bridge.

CortanaCOM: "If we want to seize the truth, we need to take shortcuts and cross the mausoleum. Look at the bright side: now, they seem to be more interested in killing each other."

A group of Yanme'e quickly descended from a height and fired at Sangheili. The team wiped out all enemies and progressed, but was intercepted by more troops led by Sangheili, including a pair of Mgalekgolo. More Yanme'e dropped to increase confusion. After defeating the opposition, the surviving troops entered the mausoleum and encountered a very large battle, including Jiralhanae, Yanme'e, a pair of Mgalekgolo and three Sangheili Ultras.

Cortana: "You might consider taking this out."

After a long battle, John 117 was considered the only survivor (unless the Marines were saved, especially in the lower difficulty):

Cortana: "Keep on, I'm receiving two other transponders. This is Commander and Johnson! They are closing Truth's position, Chief! They need your help!"

Cortana's avatar appears on a pedestal next to the exit.

Cortana: "That's it, the chief."

Exports are open, with several Stealth Sangheili (Sangheili Ultras adds more difficulty) and a member of the Honor Guard who wields the sword. The chiefs killed them and continued to cross the bridge.

CortanaCOM: "...this is not good. I received confirmation that the flood left Amber Clad's wreckage. Let us get the index and find a way out before things get very ugly!"

Tartarus and his Jiralhanae brought Keyes, Johnson and 343 Guilty Spark to a platform where truth and compassionate prophets waited for them, with three ghosts.

Tatarus: "Separate them. There is one in each phantom."

Jiralhanae did this quite savagely. Case notes the amber cladding in the tower before being pushed into the phantom. The two ghosts took off. Tatarus kneels before the prophet.

The prophet of truth: "The hope of all the covenants is on your shoulders, the chief."

The prophet of truth handed the Tatarus index.

Tatarus: "My faith is strong. I will not fail."

Pods infected people rushed and rushed to them. Jiralhanae found them and they were ready. Tartarus and Jiralhanae Honor Guardsmen managed to stab or smash most of them, but one person passed and locked himself in Mercy's throat and knocked him off his throne.

Kinder prophet: (screaming in pain)

Tartarus arrives to remove the infected person.

The prophet of truth: "Let him become."

Tatarus looked at the truth in surprise.

Prophet of Truth: (to compassion) "The great journey does not wait for people, brothers...not even you."

The prophet of truth boarded the phantom and Jiralhanae Honor Guardsmen followed immediately, but Tartarus hesitated, staring at the dying pity prophet. He looked at the index, made a decision, and walked away.

The level ends.


End file.
